Transformers: Dawn Of War
by LatvianDragon
Summary: Cybertron, once a peaceful planet, now is divided in a civil war between the Autobots and the Despticons. When Sentinel dies, a new Prime has to rise!
1. Prologue: Rise Of Optimus Prime

A/N: Enjoy!

Dion booted and got up. The energon docks, were he was working in, was attacked by Cybertronian terrorists. "Ugh...my helm..." he survived from a blaster shot "...what happen..." he saw his friends Orion Pax and Ariel in a worse state. "Orion...Ariel...are you still online!" he tried to booted them up, but it didn't work. They were still online, but they needed repairing very badly. "I need to get to Alpha Trion fast!" he picked them up on his shoulders. He put them in a energon deliverer truck, cheeking if its full on fuel. He started driving out of the docks and into to the streets of Iacon.

Listen with this music: (Cities In Dust by The Everlove)

He saw many buildings in ruins and off-lined Cybertrons elite guard, terrorists and civilians. He had a shocked expression on his faceplate. "Wow...what the frag happened...its like a war zone!" he saw a elite guard standing on corpses of his comrades and enemies. He was mostly blue and gray, with red chassis, the 2 Cybertrons elite guard symbols front of his shoulders, also a modified ion blaster in his servos. Dion got out and walked up to him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Magnum." he said.

"Do you need a ride?!" he asked again.

"Yes...we need to retreat!" they got in the truck. Magnum look at Orion and Ariel "Who are they?" he asked.

"My friends...also the names Dion!" he answered.

They heard terrorist seakers flying closer to them.

"DRIVE!" Magnum commended as Dion started to drive again. The seakers fly closer and closer "Faster, FASTER!".

"I'm trying!" he said.

They were now driving in tunnel like bridge (Like in WFC), but the seaker was shooting at tunnel's windows hitting few times at the truck, but the end of the bridge.

"BRACE YOURSELF'S!" Dion said as they crashed the truck in the streets.

"Pick them up and move!" Magnum commended.

He lifted his barley online friends and got out from the truck.

They saw Cybertronian drop-ship and from it, came the terrorist.

"GET TO COVER!" he commended again as they hide behind destroyed buildings. He gave him a double barrel blaster, and they started to shot them.

Then a large gray Cybertronian with a purple symbol and red optics. He also had arm canon.

"Megatron!" Dion said with anger.

"You know him Dion?" Magnum asked.

"This frager almost off-lined my friends!" he said even more angry. He started to shot and attack Megatron, but he shot him with his canon knocking him backwards.

Magnum almost blast him in the helm, but Starscream shot him in the helm and fell to the ground.

"Were is Sentinel Prime?!" he asked Soundwave.

"There is Elite guard stronghold in Iacon's plaza...Laserbeak has detected that Sentinel Prime is there!" the communication officer said.

"Haha good...Decepticons, transform and rise up!" they left them to be offline.

Bumblebee saw the injured Cybertronians "Ratchet, I found survivors...just barley online!".

 _Later_

Orion, Ariel, Dion and Magnum were on a medical berth. Alpha Trion was checking on them.

Ironhide came "Are they still online?" he asked.

"Yes, but they need to be rebuilt." he said.

"How long?" he asked again.

"About a few Megacycles." he explained.

The red mech left the room.

The oldest Cybertronian looked at Dion and Magnum. Dino had destroyed body, beyond even rebuilding, and Magnum had less destroyed body, but had his processor almost completely fired.

 _Later_

Ironhide was talking to his soldiers.

Then Alpha Trion came with 3 new Cybertronians. The first one was a red, blue and white mech with a masked faceplate. The second one was a pink and white femme. The third one was a blue, white and red mech, who look almost like the first one, but had rockets on his arms, and had different helm with a visor. "Let me introduce you to Optimus, Elita 1 and Ultra Magnus!".

 _Later_

Megatron was looking at the defeated Sentinel Prime. "Finally, soon the last Prime will fall!" he said lifting his energon mace, but hear someone saying.

"Megatron!"

He turned around and saw Optimus holding a energon axe. The new Cybertronian swing his weapon hitting few times at him "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Optimus!" he said, before Megatron transformed and drive off.

"Optimus!"

He heard the Prime saying his name, he got to him. He didn't look good. "Don't worry Sentinel...I will get you to Ratchet in no time!" he tried to lift him up, but he reject it.

"No..." he continued "...it's time for me to become one with the Matrix!" he opened his sparkchamber and giving Optimus the Matrix of Leaderships. "Take the mantel of Prime...and light our way through the darkest hour" he went offline.

Matrix got inside of Optimus sparkchamber, transforming him into Optimus Prime.

A/N: Please like, review and follow!


	2. Chapter 1: The Prison Break

A/N: Enjoy!

 **The elite guard and Cybertronian sympathizers are now called the Autobots, and the Cybertronians terrorist and there sympathizers are now the Despticons!**

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead...there been discovered that some elite guards and Cybertronians are in the Kaon's prison...you must free them!" Optimus said over at the comlink.

"Yes Prime, Bumblebee out!" Bumblebee said as he and Bulkhead transformed into there robot mode. "Okay Bulkhead...destroy this!" he pointed to the ground.

"Are you sure bee?" he asked.

"Below there is the unsecured tunnel to the prison!" he explained.

Bulkhead started smashing the ground, with his wrenching ball "OH YEAH!".

They heard someone saying "Stop right there Autobot scum!".

They turned there helms and saw the Coneheads pointing there wrist blasters. "What are you doing here?" Durge asked.

"Ugh...well..." Bumblebee said with pauses. He shot the Durge's head clean off, and Bulkhead smashed the rest of the seakers with his wrecking ball.

Bulkhead smashed the ground and they got inside of the tunnel.

The tunnel ended, they transformed and starting driving.

...

Soundwave was watching them. "Intruders!" he said as he hit a button.

...

A trap door opened and Bumblebee and Bulkhead fell. They got up and saw that they were in a gladiatorial arena.

"Where the frag are we?" Bulkhead asked.

A door opened and 6 Cybertronian gladiators came, they had t-cog dissemblers.

"Oh scrap!" Bumblebee said as they attacked them. He and his friend barely douched it and transformed, but there was no way out. "Were fraged..." he was grabbed by one of the gladiators.

Bulkhead trowed him, saving his friends life, but the rest attack him.

The same gladiator picked Bumblebee again. "You will die like the rest of them!" he said.

"W-we just came here to free some prisoners!" Bumblebee barely said anything.

He drop him, and ordered his gladiators to leave the other one alone.

He got up. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Grimlock, and this my team...Slag, Sludge, Snarl, Swoop and Slash." he said showing his team.

"So, how can we escape?" Bulkhead asked.

"I think I have a plan!" Bumblebee said.

 _Later_

The Gladiators were killing the frag out of the Desepticon security. "I LOVE THIS!" Slag said.

...

Bumblebee and Bulkhead were walking into the prison cell, because many of the security were attacking the gladiators.

He looked at the prison cell and saw a pink and white femme. He remembered something.

...

 _He and Bulkhead were talking in a bar. "We are finally in the elite guard!" he said._

 _A Cybertronian waitress cam with two energon drinks. "Your drinks!" she gave them the drinks and left._

 _"Thanks!" he said as they started drinking, but they heard a explosion._

...

"Bee!"

He was back now "Right...let's do it!" he said.

"Finally...someone showed up!" Sideswipe.

 _Later_

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, the Gladiators, the elite guard and the Cybertronians were in the Autobots HQ.

"Good job Bumblebee." Optimus Prime said.

A/N: Please like, review and follow!


End file.
